NECESITAS UNA NOVIA
by Tania Parthenopaeus
Summary: Rukia cree que el mejor remedio para curarle lo amargado a Ichigo es conseguirle una novia. Ichigo solo quiere entender lo que siente por ella. Pero como siempre, todo se complica.
1. Necesitas una novia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

**Lean, disfruten, vomiten (si la odiaron) y no se olviden de comentar. **

**Primer capitulo-. Los sentimientos de Ichigo.**

Últimamente Rukia tenía una idea que rondaba por su cabeza, estaba pensando que a Ichigo le hacía falta una novia. De por sí ya estaba realmente estresado por ser shinigami sustituto y estar en la escuela, quizá una novia podría relajarlo, además según las revistas los adolescentes necesitaban enamorarse de alguien, para darle un sentido a su vide de adolescente, incluyendo a Ichigo, el problema era ¿Quién?

¿Tatsuki? No, era muy claro que ambos eran casi como hermanos. Además, era muy obvio que Renji ya había comenzado a cortejarla.

¿Orihime? No. No tenía nada malo pero simplemente su personalidad no concordaba con Ichigo, ella era demasiado inocente y tierna, el cabeza hueca necesitaba a alguien que lo pusiera en su lugar.

Había comenzado a hacer una gran lista de chicas en la escuela pero ninguna parecía poder acoplarse con él.

Así comenzó la gran idea de Rukia de estar de alcahueta. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era averiguar si a Ichigo le gustaba una clase de chica, aunque ella lo conocía perfectamente así que ese no era problema.

Mientras tanto Ichigo recién salía de la casa de Chad, se había pasado ahí la tarde, y decidió irse justo cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer. Venía muy concentrado en lo que acababa de platicar con su amigo. Faltaba poco menos de dos meses para que salieran de la preparatoria y su amigo decidió irse a México a estudiar. Eso le hizo pensar a Ichigo que era lo que haría después de terminar la preparatoria. Él desde muy chiquillo quería ser doctor, no como su padre si no uno normal, pero para eso tendría que irse a Tokio a estudiar. Eso era por lo que no estaba completamente convencido. Tendría que dejar a su familia, y a Rukia, ella era la encargada de Karakura y no de Tokio, Karakura la necesitaba más. Pero no quería dejarla así como así.

—Kurosaki — Escucho que lo llamaban detrás suyo. Era Ishida. Venia cargando algunas bolsas de mandado.

—Ishida, ¿Qué pasa?

—Eso era lo que te quería preguntar a ti, sabes que no todos los de la escuela son tan estúpidos como Keigo y leen el periódico ¿verdad?

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿A mí que me importa quien lea el periódico?

—Pensé que desde que regresaron tus poderes y que Kuchiki estuviera aquí no te haría sentir tan solo.

—No sé de qué coño estás hablando — dijo el peli naranja un poco exasperado, a ese cabrón de Ishida como le gustaba mantener el misterio.

—Dime la verdad Kurosaki ¿Kuchiki-san no es lo suficiente para ti? Me refiero a que hace unos meses lloriqueabas por todos lados el que nunca te haiga visitado y ahora quieres remplazarla.

— ¡YO NO LLORIQUEABA! además ¿yo que le voy a andar extrañando a esa enana del demonio? ¿Y como que reemplazándola?

—Entonces ¿todavía no admites que te gusta?

Ichigo se quedo en silencio un momento y luego comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón.

—jajá ¿Yo… jajá… enamorado… jajá de la enana? — después de unos minutos logro calmarse. — no me hagas reír Ishida, ella es mi amiga.

—Yo no veo nada extraño en eso, es muy obvio que ambos se complementan, además Kuchiki-san no es nada fea. —Kurosaki frunció el ceño, por alguna razón le molesto ese comentario, ¿su amigo que tenía que andar viendo si Rukia era fea o no?

Ishida se dio cuenta de esa reacción y decidió aprovecharla.

—Entonces Kurosaki, ¿estás diciendo que si alguna vez quiero invitar a Kuchiki-san a una cita, a ti no te molestaría? —La cara de Ichigo hizo una mueca mientras estaba pensando. ¿Qué si lo molestaría? claro que lo hacía, aunque el cuatro ojos de Ishida tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero vamos ¡él era un Quincy! Era demasiado retorcido que saliera con una shinigami.

—No, no puedes.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Porque tú eres un Quincy y ella un shinigami y…

—Yo no veo ningún impedimento — Ishida estaba más que divertido con esto. —Además Kuchiki ha sido creada como una dama y es la próxima heredera del clan Kuchiki, creo que sería apropiado que la paz entre los Quincy y los shinigami empezara como un matrimonio— Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Primero cantaba y bailaba con Aizen "i will survive" y YMCA (village people) vestido de vaquerito sexy antes de que algo así pasara.

— ¡Ishida! Si llegaras a hacer eso, juro que te tiro todos los dientes de la boca. — Vaya, ahora parecía un psicópata que amenazaba a sus amigos.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" se pregunto.

—Está bien Kurosaki, pero piensa en lo que acabamos de platicar — dijo mientras daba media vuelta con una sonrisa y comenzaba a alejarse.

Vaya tonto que tenía como amigo, estaba enamorado y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero bueno, eso es porque tiene a Kuchiki a su lado y esta sin compromisos, si Rukia estuviera con alguien seguramente Ichigo no lo aguantaría. Ya no tendría a Kuchiki a su lado y sería demasiado tarde para ellos.

Ichigo no dejo de pensar en lo que había dicho Ishida. Era una estupidez, pero hasta el mismo supo que se había puesto celoso de la posibilidad de que Rukia saliera con alguien.

"hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que quizá… ¡no! la quiero como una hermana. Si eso es como una hermana" Sonrió por esa tan buena excusa. Estaba cien por cierto seguro que era por eso que se había molestado, Byakuya también lo hubiera hecho… "¿pero él que tenía que andar poniéndose celoso por la enana? Ni siquiera eran hermanos de verdad."

— ¡Ah Coño! — maldijo, ahora hasta de Byakuya se ponía celoso.

Ya hasta se le había olvidado la decisión de la Universidad.

Justo estaba doblando la calle para llegar a su casa cuando vio una muy larga fila, toda ella de mujeres que lo veía de una forma extraña.

"ha de ser el cabello" se aseguro sabiendo que no era la primera vez. Aunque ellas que sabían de verse bien, si todas llevaban camisas del estúpido conejo que tanto le gusta a Rukia, seguro Rukia estaba entre ellas. Cuando vio que toda esa larga fila salía de su casa ya no estuvo tan seguro. Entro a toda velocidad y su sala estaba repleta de mujeres que lo veían, en la mesa estaba Rukia dando unos papeles.

—Por favor repitan estas líneas — dijo ella.

Las chicas comenzaron a "actuar" si se les podía decir de esa forma tomando en cuenta que era Rukia quien las asesoraba.

—Pedacito de imbécil — decía una de una forma que pretendía ser coqueta.

— ¡No, no, no! —grito Rukia. —Tienes que estar enojada. No parece que estas enferma.

—No creo que a tu amigo le gusta que le griten, más bien quiere que le diga otras cosas más…bonitas. — dijo insinuándose

—Bonitas mis… Tienes que gritarle. Ya te he dicho que Ichigo necesita mano dura. ¡SIGUIENTE!

Ichigo estaba enojado aunque aun no sabía bien porque hasta que vio el periódico que una mujer tenía en las manos, y se lo arrebato.

Era un anuncio enorme con una foto de él sin camisa, y en letras grandes.

"se busca novia"

Venían un par de datos suyos como edad, preparatoria y hobbies, y luego los requisitos.

**Fuerte**

**Paciente**

**Orgullosa**

**Independiente**

**Bonita**

**Que sepa tratar a cabezas huecas.**

**Que sepa cocinar y hacer a un hombre feliz**.

"Casting solo hoy"

Nota: Puntos extra a aquellas fans de Chappy que traigan a Chappy con ellas."

Casi se le salía la cabeza del cuello. ¿Cómo era posible que Rukia le hiciera esto? Aquí iban a rodar cabezas.

Rukia no se había dado cuenta que Ichigo estaba ahí hasta que sintió su reiatsu mas fuerte de lo normal.

—Ichigo ¿Qué te parece? — su cara mostraba autosuficiencia, como si estuviera orgullosa de avergonzar a Ichigo en los periódicos. —Ya tengo algunas elegidas— dijo apuntando a algunas chicas que estaban en la esquina, la mayoría de ellas parecía marimachas y poco agraciadas. —La eliminatoria la harás tú pero creo que estarás demasiado complacido con mis elecciones. Así es como tu chica ideal debería de ser. Lo de saber cocinar es un plus.

— ¡¿ESTAS LOCA ENANA? — Grito hasta que le dolió la garganta— ¿QUÉ COÑO ESTAS TRATANDO DE HACER?

— ¡NO ME GRITES IMBÉCIL! ¡YO QUE TRATO DE CONSEGUIRTE UNA MALDITA NOVIA PARA QUE SE TE QUITE LO AMARGADO ¿Y ASÍ ME PAGAS? ¿GRITÁNDOME?

— ¡YO NUNCA TE PEDÍ ESTO! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HAS HECHO ES AVERGONZARME!

Las chicas comenzaron a salir de ahí por dos cosas, unas tenían miedo de la pelea, en especial del chico que aunque sexy parecía que iba a asesinar a alguien y otras porque parecía que ya tenía novia.

La pelea siguió una hora más o menos.

— ¡YO NI SIQUIERA DEBERÍA DE ESTAR AQUÍ ASÍ QUE SE MAS AGRADECIDO! — grito Rukia.

— ¿Y QUIEN DIABLOS TE PIDIÓ QUE TE QUEDARAS? PORQUE YO NO FUI.

—PUES SI TANTO TE MOLESTA MI MALDITA PRESENCIA ME VOY, FRESITA IMBÉCIL.

La pelea concluyo con un portazo pro parte de ambos a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
>Ambos estaban realmente indignados con el otro.<p>

Rato después, cuando su enojo ya se había calmado, Ichigo fue al cuarto de Rukia.

— ¿Oye Rukia podemos hablar? — llamo a la puerta otras tres veces pero no contesto. Ichigo no quería sucumbir a los berrinches de Rukia, pero siempre lo hacía, como la vez que quería un conejo Chappy de dos metros. — ¿Rukia? —Frunció el ceño. Ella debería de estarle gritando que se largara e insultos.

Abrió la puerta muy de espacio y esperando un momento por si ella decidía aventarle algo pero estaba en completo silencio. Eso no le daba buena espina.

Abrió completamente la puerta y prendió la luz. Ya no estaba la cama donde dormía Rukia y sus cajones estaban completamente abiertos y vacios. Y su Chappy de 2 metros no estaba.

Rukia se había ido.

"No me importa" pensó mirando hacia el techo mientras practicaba algunos acordes en la guitarra. "Yo mismo le dije que se largara, y por primera vez me hizo caso"

Ahora que lo pensaba la pelea había sido realmente fuerte, pero el tenia todo el maldito derecho de reaccionar así. Era su reputación la que había estropeado.

Además ¿a quien se le ocurriría poner semejantes requisitos? Ella no quería que tuviera una novia sino una enferma mental.

Re-leyó el anuncio.

La verdad es que Rukia no había tenido mala intensión con esto, simplemente quería que tuviera una novia. Aunque pudo haberlo hecho de una forma diferente. Y por supuesto le hubiera preguntado y considerando su opinión. ¿A ella quien rayos le había dicho que le gustaban las mujeres como lo solicitaba ahí? Si solo se estaba describiendo a ella…!se estaba describiendo a ella! Quizá había sido un maldito mensaje escondido. ¿Podría ser posible que Rukia sintiera algo hacia él?

No, era algo tan retorcido que si quiera pensarlo era estúpido… ¿o no? Además él la quería como una hermana,y el asunto de los celos ya estaba explicado, celaría igual a Yuzu y Karin.

La puerta se abrió.

—Ichi-nii— dijo una Karin de 14 años usando una short cortito y una camisa súper pegadita al cuerpo. —saldré con Toshiro, no me esperes despierto.

—Si claro — contesto.

Si, en definitiva, él celaría a sus hermanas igual que a Rukia. De eso no cabía duda.

Genial ahora ni siquiera sabía que pensar. Mejor se concentro en pasar el tiempo escuchando música a todo volumen.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la mansión Kuchiki, una menuda y orgullosa shinigami estaba acostada sobre el regazo de su conejo de peluche de dos metros.<p>

Ichigo era un completo cabeza hueca, y no entendía por qué diablos le dolía tanto que la hubiera corrido. Él siempre la insultaba y le decía de cosas pero ella se defendía pero nunca se sentía como se sentía ahora, completamente desdichada. A parte, de sobre sabía que en las peleas, Ichigo y ella podría decir misa, al ave maría y la biblia entera pero nunca se tomaban en serio, bastaba con que esperaran a que después la cabeza se les enfriara y luego era todo normal.

¿Ichigo iría a buscarla? ¿Le volvería a hablar? ¿Y sí él se lo había tomado en serio?

Era muy probable que ninguna de las anteriores.

—Rukia-sama la buscan — dijo una chica de la servidumbre.

¿Podría ser que…?

—Rukia — era la voz de Renji. — Ábreme.

—Pase— dijo desilusionada. — ¿Qué quieres Renji?

—Me entere que habías vuelto pero no pasaste por tu escuadrón así que vine a saludarte. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No… —Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

><p>Había pasado dos semanas y nada de noticias de Rukia. Ya estaba más que alterado, quería que Rukia volviera, que pelearan por tonterías, caminar juntos a la escuela o verdad dibujar sus feos conejos. Ademas que tenia un mal presentimiento con respecto a ella, sentía como si estuviera en problemas y le necesitara pero su confusión no le dejaba pensar correctamente.<p>

No había dormido o comido bien en días, y faltaba constantemente a la escuela. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en tocar guitarra. Se había cortado millones de veces en los dedos por culpa de sujetar y rasgar mal las cuerdas. Y para colmo había presentado el examen de medicina en pésimo estado y sin haber estudiado nada.

Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia.

Era todo lo que pensaba días y noches.

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente de ella?

Lo mejor sería ir por ella a la S.S. Tendría que disculparse pero si así ella volvía con gusto se tragaba el orgullo.

Ya estaba mal.

Quería volver a verla ya. Volver a ver sus grandes ojos violetas siempre con ese brillo que los caracterizaba, oír su voz gritándole o su estúpido tonito que siempre le hartaba, poder acariciar su cabello como si fuera una niña chiquita o poder rozar su suave piel. La quería a su lado. Quería que le oyera tocar la guitarra, la quería cuando se recibiera de la preparatoria y universidad, cuando se convirtiera en doctor, la quería en su boda, bueno ella tenía que ir obligatoriamente, ella seria la novia.

Sonrió al pensar en Rukia vestida de novia. Por fin había admitido que quería a Rukia, y había sido tan fácil. Bien, lo había aceptado pero eso no significa que ella tenía que enterarse aun, tampoco significa que iría como el idiota enamorado que era para llevarle serenata a la S.S. Tampoco era de ese tipo de persona.

Además que caso tenía alentar una posible relación cuando ya estaba camino a Tokio. Esa mañana había llegado la aceptación de la Universidad de medicina de Japón, una de las más importantes. Prácticamente su padre ya estaba rentando su cuarto.

Por fin tenía una vida normal y lo detestaba. Antes siempre había deseado eso, no tener complicaciones con fantasmas, Hollow o shinigami y ahora que lo tenía se arrepentía. Incluso antes, cuando no tenía poderes era mejor, porque ahora tenía su poder pero ¿para qué iba a usarlo? Según Rukia la frecuencia con que aparecen Hollow fuera de Karakura es muy remota, y si aparecieran ya había alguien encargado.

"Al menos les hare el entierro de alma justo cuando mueran" pensó. Pero eso no le complacía en lo mas mínimo. Esa sería su vida si no hubiera conocido a Rukia y eso era algo impensable.

Necesitaba una forma de que su vida encajara bien. Con Rukia incluida en ella.

**Comenten. **

**Tania Walker. **


	2. Necesitas un esposo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le perteneces a Tite Kubo. **

**Vaya la verdad traje algunos giros raros a esta historia. **

**Disfrútenla. **

Una semana en observaciones. Era horrible. Todo por un maldito desmayo se había quedado clavada en cama por órdenes de su hermano. Ni siquiera pudo lograr que le avisaran a Ichigo que se quedaría ahí. Su hermano se había vuelto totalmente loco. Estaba cansada y agotada eso había hecho pequeños y nada importantes estragos en su salud. Solo había sido un maldito desmayo. Nada que no se curara con un buen descanso y mejor alimentación.

O por lo menos así pensaba hasta que una tarde su hermano hablo con ella.

La había venido a visitar a su habitación como ya era costumbre. Sin rodeos y muy a su pesar le dijo sus sospechas.

Al principio tardo unos segundos en registrar las palabras que su hermano le había dicho.

— ¿E…estas seguro Nii-sama? — volvió a preguntar con la incredulidad estampada en el rostro.

—No, no lo estoy Rukia pero no debemos arriesgarnos. Las posibilidades de que…— respiro profundo antes de continuar. Odiaba que eso le estuviera pasando a Rukia le partía el corazón aun cuando su expresión no decía nada sufría mucho por ello. —…que padezcas la misma enfermedad que Hisana son muy grandes.

Rukia se quedo callada. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, nunca permitiría que su Nii-sama la viera en ese aspecto tan débil.

—Entonces, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Por lo pronto, casarte. — le soltó la bomba como si fuera parte del tratamiento.

— ¿QUÉ? — grito, pero de inmediato modero su lenguaje.

—El clan Kuchiki necesita descendientes Rukia y yo ya no puedo hacerme cargo de esa responsabilidad por respeto a Hisana. Además, cuando Hisana estaba enferma su cuerpo estaba tan debilitado que no podía concebir. Si tienes la enfermedad o no, no esperaremos a que no puedas levantarte de la cama. Lo siento Rukia, pero es necesario que empieces a ver a los hombres que pretenden cortejarte.

Lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue Ichigo. ¿Cómo tomaría esa noticia? De esta ya no podría salvarla. Tenía que aceptar su destino pero, no lo quería, no quería casarse con un desconocido, ni siquiera podía imaginarse el escenario.

—Rukia, necesitas un esposo.

Vaya que ironía, justo lo mismo había tratado de hacer con Ichigo. Entendió de inmediato porque el enojo del chico. Solo que esta vez ella no podía protestar.

—Está bien Nii-sama. — dijo con la voz quebrada. No había mucho que hacer en esas circunstancias, cuando acepto ser adoptada por la familia Kuchiki había aceptado también sus tradiciones y sabía perfectamente que por consecuente dar un heredero y lo había aceptado, no era ningún problema, con tal que de la dejaran seguir siendo shinigami no le molestaba en lo absoluto, después de todo jamás era un deber y ella lo aceptaba. Pero después conoció a Ichigo y… ¿Y qué?

No sabía cómo completar el pensamiento o como explicar que no quería casarse por Ichigo.

—_**Lo quiere, Rukia-sama —**_ la voz de Sode no shirayuki resonó en su cabeza.

—Claro que lo quiero, el es mi amigo, el…

—_**Rukia-sama, usted no le quiere como amigo, lo ama como hombre. —**_ No lo negó. Ni siquiera se molesto en ello, su zampakutoh siempre sabía mas sobre si misma que la misma Rukia. Pero la idea era demasiado descabellada y de lo más complicada, en primera porque era un humano, en segunda, porque seguramente el no sentía lo mismo por ella y tercera, se iba a comprometer y a casarse dentro de poco.

"Patético" pensó Rukia "que mi zampakutoh me diga que estoy enamorada es patético"

—_**Antes de que el llegara, nadie había podido derretir el hielo que hay aquí, nadie había traído la calidez que necesitaba Rukia-sama. Y cuando no estaba todo era un caos aquí. **_

Rukia, quien se había acostado en el futon una vez que su hermano se fue comenzó a soltar lagrimas sin que se diera cuenta. Se culpaba una y otra vez por haber sido tan estúpida, tan orgullosa y tan ciega.

"Típico, una vez que no puedes tenerlo te das cuenta que lo quieres"

Decidió no ponerse a llorar como magdalena por la situación, ella era fuerte y no iba a dejar de serlo por eso.

La semana siguiente se la paso conociendo a hombres de la nobleza y shinigami de altos rangos que querían su mano. Ninguno de ellos le llamó la atención. Siempre terminaba comparándolo con Ichigo y todos siempre salían perdiendo. Hasta que Byakuya no le dio más opción que aceptar a un hijo de un noble que se había presentado como Hiroto Kawashima.

* * *

><p>Ichigo estaba decidido, ya habían pasado exactamente dos semanas y 3 días de que Rukia se fue y el peli naranja había llegado a su límite. Iría por ella a la sociedad de almas y se la llevaría Tokyo, y todo lo demás podía irse mucho a la… muy lejos.<p>

Ella le pertenecía, después de todo el era el único que conseguiría entenderla y la ha salvado tantas veces que lo menos que se merece es la eternidad con ella, mínimo. Se levanto decidido, ya no le importaba en lo absoluto su orgullo.

Salió de su habitación decidido a no regresar si no era con Rukia. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para salir sintió una presencia muy conocida entrando por la ventana.

—Rukia— no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de idiota enamorado que se formo en su rostro, pero se borro tan pronto como miro a los ojos a la menudo shinigami. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada— contesto ella dándole una sonrisa falsa. —Estoy en casa.

Ichigo no pudo resistirse y se tiro sobre ella abrazándola. Rukia le correspondió firmemente. Que doloroso le era todo aquello. Se supone que había podido viajar solamente porque pidió que pudiera invitar a Ichigo personalmente a la boda, al principio su hermano no quiso, no teniendo en cuenta que quizá podría caer enferma en cualquier momento, pero Rukia prácticamente se lo rogo, y ella nunca rogaba por nada que no fuera importante.

—Ichigo, lamento lo que hice. —Susurro separándose un poco de él. Esos ojos marrón la miraba con lo que pareció reconocer ternura y preocupación combinados.

—No te preocupes Rukia, si era eso por lo que no venias, te estabas ahogando en un vaso con agua. — le acaricio la mejilla. —Rukia, quiero decirte algo.

Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Tener a Rukia así entre sus brazos era el cielo aunque no dejaba de pensar que algo le molestaba, algo no iba bien.

—Ichigo, podemos ir a caminar un rato, yo también quiero decirte algo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, Rukia estaba demasiado seria. Estaba seguro que había pasado algo.

Ichigo acepto. Solo cogió su chaqueta y salió con Rukia a caminar. Al principio nadie dijo nada. Rukia estaba armándose de valor para poder decirle la noticia.

"Si él no me quiere entonces no habrá problema" pensó dolorosamente. Quizá incluso se ofrezca para ser el padrino de bodas.

—Rukia ya dime lo que está pasando. —dijo Ichigo un poco desesperado. — ¿Y por que no has traído tus cosas contigo?

—Ichigo yo…

—Ahí estas querida— se escucho una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se dieron media vuelta para ver. Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y piel blanca se acerco a ellos. No parecía un chico de Karakura, era demasiado guapo para pasar desapercibido por todos en ese pequeño pueblo. Además que llamaba la atención demasiado con su atuendo formal y educado.

Se acerco a Rukia queriendo abrazarla pero Ichigo se puso de por medio. Ese tipo venia con claras intenciones hacia Rukia y el iba a proteger lo que era suyo. Y ¿Por qué rayos le decía querida? la única querida que podría ser Rukia era de él, Ichigo Kurosaki, y de nadie más.

—¿Quién eres? — pregunto con amenaza en su voz. Ese hombre veía a Rukia como un pedazo de carne de su propiedad. Ichigo sintió como sus más bajos instintos despertaban, ese sujeto era una amenaza para él y Rukia. de eso estaba más que seguro.

—Hiroto Kawashima. Y te ordeno que te hagas a un lado. Quiero ver a mi querida Rukia. — La voz de él era del típico rico estirado. Ichigo quiso tirarle todos sus blancos y asquerosos dientes pero se contuvo.

— ¿Rukia tú conoces a este chico? — pregunto Ichigo volteándole a ver.

—Ichigo el es…

—Su prometido. — contesto Hiroto.

¿Alguna vez han sentido como de la nada son empapados por un montón de agua helada? Bueno más o menos así se sintió Ichigo al oír esas palabras.

—No te creo. — dijo Ichigo resistiendo a creer semejante cosa.

—Puedes preguntarle a mi querida Rukia si así lo deseas. Ella no podrá mentirte.

—Rukia dime que lo que está diciendo no es cierto. v espero paciente que le respondiera pero su silencio solo le lastimo.

—Ichigo, es cierto— respondió por fin. — voy a casarme.

— ¿Realmente quieres casarte con él? —Rukia no respondió, tenía las palabras atorradas en la garganta, quería decirle que era su obligación y no porque quisiera pero se quedo callada.

Rukia creyó por un momento que iba a partirle la cabeza a Hiroto y llevársela de ahí, casi estaba segura y esperanzada por ello pero no lo hizo. Escondió sus ojos en su cabello y dijo tristemente.

—Felicidades, Rukia. Deseo… que seas muy feliz. — comenzó a caminar en modo automático. Se sentía como en una terrible pesadilla.

Rukia se casaría con otro.

Pero que esperaba, si Rukia no podría fijarse en un humano como él. Todo estaba tan claro, ni siquiera le había tenido la menor confianza de decirle que tenia novio, o si quiera de hablarle del tal Hiroto. Para ella lo suyo fue siempre profesional, y todas esas veces que había sentido lo unido que estaba con Rukia no había sido algo reciproco.

Solo se engañaba a sí mismo.

Llego a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue desahogarse destruyendo todo a su paso, por suerte la casa estaba sola si no todos se darían cuenta que estaba llorando, no físicamente pero si por dentro.

Ahora si estaba lloviendo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Rukia.<p>

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — exigió saber la teniente del escudaron 13.

—Vine a cuidar lo que es mío. Ya me habían advertido que te veías con un humano. — afirmo Hiroto con cara de autosuficiencia. A lo cual Rukia le contesto saliendo de su cuerpo y amenazándolo con Sode no Shirayuki.

—Yo no soy un objeto, y mi relación con Ichigo no es de tu incumbencia.

Hiroto soltó una risa falsa.

—Mi querida Rukia, pequeña fierecilla, deberías de tener mucho más respeto por tu futuro esposo. Después de todo cuando yo pase a ser líder del clan Kuchiki tu estarás por debajo de mi. También ordenare que dejes de trabajar, ser shinigami es trabajo para los que están bajo nuestro nivel. No te preocupes querida, pronto lo aceptaras y vivirás feliz conmigo.

Rukia no soporto más y le asentó un buen golpe que le hizo retroceder.

—Jodete.

Hiroto ya enojado la aprisiono por las muñecas y en un movimiento brusco hizo que posara sus labios con los suyos.

—Eres mía, tu hermanito ya no podrá hacer nada para librarte de mí, al aceptar los términos ha perdido todo derecho con respecto a ti. Sera mejor que recapacites querida.

* * *

><p>Ichigo no podía dormir, se la pasaba torturándose por lo que había sucedido con Rukia.<p>

Estaba más que decidido a irse a Tokio solo, se concentraría solamente en su carrera y nada más. De ahora en adelante nada más existirías más que sus estudios y su familia. Ya podía ir despidiéndose de sus tontos poderes de Shinigami.

—Kurosaki Ichigo. — una voz casi de ultratumba lo asusto. Al principio no reconoció la voz y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver justamente a esa persona ahí. —necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Byakuya?

**Cuanto drama, de hecho no tenía planeado nada de esto pero broto solito. **

**Comenten por favor. **

**Tania Walker. **


	3. Necesitas un secuestrador

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite kubo. **

Regreso a la sociedad de almas con su futuro y asqueroso marido. Quería hablar con su hermano inmediatamente para que le sacara de encima a ese pusilánime que la tenía tomada del brazo bruscamente, pero al parecer su hermano no se encontraba.

—Espero que después del matrimonio moderes tu lenguaje pequeña fierecilla, no me gustaría que los demás clanes nobles creyeran que has crecido sin educación.

—Deja de llamarme así y suéltame. — trato de zafarse de su agarre pero extrañamente se sentía débil.

—Descuida fierecilla, si tienes un entusiasmo como este cuando estemos en nuestra luna de miel quizá te ganes algunos privilegios — sugirió acercándose demasiado al rostro de Rukia y lamiendo su mejilla. La pequeña shinigami quería vomitar, enserio que quería vomitar. No se contuvo, a penas y logro llegar al baño desecho todo lo que había comido ese día.

Cuando estuvo mejor trato de levantarse pero a los pocos pasos fuera del baño sintió como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, su visión se puso borrosa y de repente el suelo se había movido hasta su cabeza. A no, su cabeza cayó en el suelo justo como lo había hecho su cuerpo.

Lo último que logro ver fu a su fiel amigo Renji que entraba corriendo a auxiliarla.

Cuando despertó tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y todo su cuerpo estaba rígido. Se sentía de la patada, parecía que la pesadilla aun no terminaba porque su mente fue invadida por las imágenes de Ichigo y Hiroto.

—Estúpido Ichigo — susurro tratando de moverse y destensar su cuerpo — Ese idiota cree que quiero casarme con este tipo por gusto. Si supiera la verdad seguramente no me hubiera dejado— o eso es de lo que se quería convencer, pero la verdad no le estaba funcionando. Ichigo la había dejado sola en uno de los momentos en los que más la necesitaba.

—Rukia — Renji salió de entre las sombras provocándole un susto. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo no aparezcas así tan de repente. — dijo volviendo a acostarse. — ¿Qué me paso?

—Te desmayaste otra vez Rukia. —contesto Renji mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—entonces… ¿realmente estoy enferma?

—Aun no lo sabes bien, Unohana-taicho aun no tiene los resultados.

—Renji, si llegara a morir…

—Rukia no digas eso —interrumpió Renji, quería a Rukia como si fuera una hermana y le dolía en el alma que cupiera la posibilidad de que muriera, aun ni siquiera había vivido realmente, solo conocía la guerra.

—Renji, odio al que será mi esposo, y prefiero la muerte antes de someterme a él, así que si llegara a morir… dile a Ichigo todo lo que ha ocurrido — sonrió — quiso el no me quiera pero seguro y le dará su merecido a ese patán. — esto último lo susurro para sí misma pero Renji lo escucho todo.

— ¿Ichigo? ¿No te quiere?

—Olvídalo, yo no he dicho eso…—comenzó a sonrojarse.

— ¿Pero de que estás hablando? es claro que ese cabeza hueca está loco por ti. — dijo un poco molesto, pero era la verdad, hasta él, que no era precisamente el chico mas observador lo había notado desde el principio. Todo el mundo lo sabía, hasta Tatsuki le dijo que cuando Ichigo no podía ver a Rukia estaba deprimido y sin ganas de nada.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? — inquirió Rukia sentándose bruscamente lo cual le trajo un horrible mareo.

—Rukia ten más cuidado. No debes hacer movimientos bruscos.

La puerta se abrió escandalosamente y muchos soldados entraron, no traían uniforme de shinigami solo un kimono azul fuerte con una máscara que cubría toda su cara a excepción de sus ojos y un sello en el pecho. Luego entro Hiroto. Este llevaba un kimono color guinda.

—Pero que falta de educación, entrar a los aposentos de una mujer prometida. Que insolencia. — Su voz sonaba divertida lo cual repugno a ambos shinigami.

Renji tenía tantas ganas de partirle su linda carita a ese tipo que no le importo si fuera un noble lo quería ver pagar.

— ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? — grito Rukia. Renji alisto su zampakutoh dispuesto a pelear.

—Querida solamente traigo un poco de orden a tu vida. Mi guardia privada vigilara tu habitación a partir de ahora. Y también sacara a las visitas indeseables.

—Te voy a…—pero antes de que Renji terminara su amenaza 5 hombres se abalanzaron hasta el dejándolo inmóvil y sin su zampakutoh. Pero no por nada era el teniente de la sexta división. Dio golpes, patadas y noqueo a diestra y siniestra. Pero cada vez llegaban más y más.

—Sáquenlo de aquí— ordeno Hiroto mientras ponía una risa burlona.

Rukia quería pelear, realmente lo quería pero su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido sin ninguna razón. Comenzó a sentir un vértigo terrible y prácticamente sentía que se había lanzado de un avión sin paracaídas. No tardo mucho para que su visión comenzara a fallar y volviera a desmayarse.

Abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente, todo parecía que se movía, y hacia demasiado calor, su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido.

—Rukia despierta por favor. — era una voz calmada y justamente la que quería oír en esos momentos. Entre abrió los ojos para ver si realmente era él. Si lo era. Hay estaba su tonta cabellera pelicularmente anaranjada, Ichigo estaba acariciando su cabeza y con mueca preocupada.

—Ichigo, viniste. — susurro. Ichigo puso una cara de sorpresa y preocupación pero a los cuantos segundos se relajo.

—Si Rukia. Descansa, te cuidare. — le dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

Volvió a dormir esta vez plácidamente, si Ichigo estaba ahí Hiroto no podría hacer nadad, aunque trajera a millones de guardias no podrían contra Ichigo. Se acurruco más en su regazo y ahora si intento descansar.

Solamente que había un problema, el que estaba ahí no era Ichigo. Era Byakuya. Rukia comenzó con la fiebre y a delirar. La enfermedad que Hisana tenía había sido mucho más lenta, no había afectado así en sus comienzos. Pero no importaba ahora, de nuevo iba a perder a alguien querido.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back.<strong>

— ¿qué quieres qué? — inquirió más que sorprendido. Nunca en su corta vida se imagino que Byakuya Kuchiki, el amargado, estirado, orgulloso hermano de Rukia, capitán de la 6 división, criado a la antigua, le estuviera pidiendo tal cosa. Iba contra cualquier pronóstico.

—Quiero que te lleves a Rukia. — volvió a repetir demasiado serio. Obviamente no era una broma, ni cerca.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió aun impactado.

—el matrimonio que se le ha impuesto no es de mi agrado, la familia Kawashima ha estado conspirando contra la familia Kuchiki desde hace años, con la enfermedad de Rukia y apresurado compromiso…

— ¿Rukia está enferma? — pregunto demasiado mas dolido que sorprendido.

—Kurosaki, Rukia está muy grave en estos momentos. Unohana-taicho ha dicho que es grave más no sabe que es. No sabes si… si en unos días de estos caerá muerta. — incluso aunque era Byakuya su voz se rompió.

—pero…ella estaba bien… —No podía asimilar bien eso, no podría resistir si algo le pasaba a Rukia. Si esos hermoso ojos violetas perdían su brillo, si su preciosos rostro comenzaba a demacrarse si su ánimo y fuerza se perdían, no podría vivir con eso, ella era demasiado perfecta para se extinguiera de esa manera. —No…no es cierto— susurro — a Rukia no puede estarle pasando eso. Ella es fuerte…ella…

—Hisana también lo era. — su voz se volvió a cortar. Ichigo pudo ver que no era el único que sufría. —Pero Rukia no puede desperdiciar el tiempo que le quede de vida. Ya sea una semana o cien años. No dudo que Kawashima Hiroto busque aprovecharse de ella y del clan Kuchiki.

Entonces todo cayó en su lugar.

Byakuya le estaba ordenando que secuestrara a Rukia, que se la llevara lejos sin que nadie se enterara, para sacarla de aprietos que de los que él no podía sacarla.

—Pero… ¿Por qué tu no cancelas el compromiso? —Frunció el ceño.

—Las cuatro casas nobles tienen sus propias reglas. Cada heredero de las casas nobles están prometidos ya, así que Rukia debe desposarse con un miembro de las demás casas que están por debajo de las cuatro. Yo trate de impedirlo pero esto va más allá de mí. Si no quieres hacerlo lo aceptare Kurosaki Ichigo. Podre conseguir a otras personas que hagan este trabajo. De hecho tú no eras mi primera opción, por mucho preferiría a cualquier otro que a ti… pero no creo que eso sea lo que ella quisiera.

No tenía que decírselo dos veces.

—Yo lo hare Byakuya. Vamos en este mismo instante.

—No seas idiota Kurosaki. Sería demasiado sospechoso. Ve al Sereitei en dos días. —afirmo mientras se acercaba a la ventana para salir de ese lugar.

—Está bien. —acepto a regañadientes. El quería ir por ella en ese mismo instante, ver si era cierto que estaba enferma y si lo era ayudarle a sobrepasar eso. Sabía que Hisana había muerto por esa enfermedad, pero la medicina había avanzado mucho en esos años, en especial en el mundo humano. Quizá aun existía esperanza de que se salvara.

"tiene que haberla" pensó frustrado. El no iba a perderla. Aunque le costara cualquier cosa no iba a perderla.

**Fin del Flash back.**

Ichigo estaba preparándose para entrar a la sociedad de almas. Según Byakuya, a las 6:00 p.m. la guardia hacia cambio y ese día en especial dejarían la puerta 5 minutos suficientes para que el ingresara y se la llevara a escondidas. También le había dado un pequeño mapa para no perderse en la enorme Mansión.

Pronto volvería a ver a Rukia. Su cuerpo entero vibro de felicidad al pensar que por fin volvería a estar con ella, pero esa felicidad se vio interrumpida recordando que estaba enferma y en peligro de morir. Alejo aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se concentro en el plan.

"Rukia necesita un secuestrador y que mejor que yo para hacerlo" pensó Ichigo mientras comenzaba a pasar por el mundo precipicio.

La llegada a la sociedad de almas fue sigilosa y con cuidado, Yoruichi le hizo el favor de distraer a los guardias y poder pasar sin que nadie se enterara que era él quien había venido.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la mansión Kuchiki y ahí espero a que fueran los 6 de la tarde. Entro sin problemas y siguió hasta el cuarto de Rukia pero se detuvo antes de doblar el pasillo.

Byakuya estaba hablando con el prometido de Rukia.

—Entiendo la relación con Rukia, pero no te da derecho en esta casa. — dijo Byakuya brutalmente, estaba furioso, cuando llego había visto a la guardia privada de la familia Kawahima rodeando la mansión Kuchiki, según sus informantes era la segunda vez que pasaba, la primera vez había sido cuando él estaba fuera, en el mundo humano, Renji salió herido. ¿Y sus hombres? se vieron intimidados por las ordenes del "próximo líder". ¿Pero quién le había dicho a él que era candidato a ese puesto? se supone que su matrimonio esta por la única razón de tener un heredero del clan Kuchiki, él no iba a servir más que para hacer un bebe y para utilizar los beneficios de su familia.

—Soy el prometido de tu hermana…

—Y nada más. Nunca tendrás poder sobre esta casa. — dijo firmemente. Hiroto parecía un niño mimado al que de repente le quitaron todo lo que quería. Podía verse odio en su mirada, evidentemente quería venganza. Lo habían humillado como nunca. Y eso no se iba a quedar así.

Espero a que desaparecieran de la vista cada uno por distintos caminos. Byakuya se acerco a donde estaba él y tubo que esconderse en una puerta extraña que estaba por ahí. Noto como Byakuya se detenía en la puerta unos momentos mirando y luego se fue.

Era tonto esconderse de quien desde un principio le dio el permiso de secuestrar a su hermana, pero si iba a hacer el trabajo lo iba a hacer bien.

Espero unos segundos y volvió al pasillo. Estaba desierto.

Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Rukia y respiro profundo. Por fin la vería. Abrió la puerta lentamente y la imagen que vio lo paralizo por unos instantes. Hiroto. Ese malnacido, estúpido, hijo de su…. mama…. estaba sobre Rukia, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y sus manos comenzaban a quitarle el kimono a Rukia. Ella estaba inconsciente.

La furia lo dominó. Era como un animal que nadie podía controlar, solo guiado por las ganas de asesinar a aquel individuo que estaba osando intentar ensuciar su querido tesoro.

Ya no tenía conciencia, ella se había ido a dormir un buen rato.

Al principio, cuando Hiroto vio a el humano se sorprendió y sonrió porque lo había encontrado así. Ese idiota estaba molesto, bien por él. No podría hacer nada contra él. O eso pensaba al principio. Hasta que se dio cuenta que hasta él que era un inútil para saber sobre reiatsu sintió su furia. Luego pensó que la guardia de la familia Kuchiki estaría ahí en cuestión de segundo, pero nadie apareció.

Ichigo avanzo hasta él sin molestarse en sacar su zamapkutoh.

De un golpe lo aparto de Rukia. Lo golpeo hasta que sus nudillos sangraron. Si estaba muerto o no le importaba muy poco, solo quería sacar tanta rabia. Quería que ese sujeto aprendiera que a mujeres como Rukia, en especial si es Rukia, nunca se les tocaba. Ellas eran demasiado celestiales para que un puerco pervertido las intentara tocar.

Lo golpeo en el rostro en el estomago y pateo todo lo que pudo.

El hombre estaba desecho, pero sorprendentemente estaba vivo. Respiraba a duras penas y seguramente le dolía hasta pensar pero bien merecido se lo tenía. Cuando por fin pudo calmarse, Ichigo fue con Rukia.

Estaba débil. Podía notarse de inmediato. No tenía fiebre o algo así pero se veía pálida y demacrada. Y apenas la había visto hace pocos días.

Casi quería ponerse a llorar.

—I…Ichigo…— dijo Rukia aun dormida. Parecía que sentía su presencia. Ichigo la miro tiernamente.

—Estarás mejor Pequeña — le susurro acariciando su mejilla y apartando el rebelde mecho de cabello.— Yo te protegeré.

La cargo con toda la delicadeza que sus brutas manos pudieron. No dejo en ningún motivo su guardia baja. Aun estaba en pleno secuestro.

No le costó mucho salir de la sociedad de almas. Había sido tan fácil como entrar.

Llego hasta su casa a toda prisa. Su padre ya tenía una camilla preparada para ella.

En el camino Rukia había comenzado a tener dificultad para respirar y constantemente tuvo que pararse para que ella se calmara. Sentía que con cada minuto estaba empeorando.

Su padre llevo la camilla hasta un cuarto aislado en la clínica e Ichigo se quedo afuera preocupado.

—Nunca he sido un hombre religioso — susurro casi con las lágrimas en el rostro. — pero… quien sea que este escuchando…no dejes morir a Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindo. <strong>

**Vamos opinen, manden reviews, yo se que quieren hacerlo. **

**Tania Walker. **


	4. Me necesitas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

No sentía el control de su cuerpo, no estaba consiente si estaba de pie o acostada, o si estaba moviéndose o no. Su mente estaba sumida en un estupor raro. No podía coordinar pensamientos bien. Se sentía horrible. Como si un enorme camión la hubiera golpeado. Logro mandar la orden a su cerebro de abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una luz cegadora y un olor a alcohol. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo ver mejor la habitación donde se encontraba. Estaba en un cuarto completamente blanco con algunos aparatos que se sujetaban a ella. Un sillón azul en una esquina junto a una planta bien cuidada y a su lado estaba una persona sentada en una silla, estaba tomando su mano derecha y completamente dormido.

— ¿Ichigo? — susurro mirándolo bien. Tenía ojeras de varios días y parecía triste. Su ceño estaba fruncido como cualquier otro día pero era diferente. Estaba sufriendo. Acaricio sus cabellos anaranjados mientras suspiro. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza pero ya habría tiempo para responderlas.

Ichigo gruño un poco sin abrir los ojos. Llevaba 5 días sin dormir o comer. Solo estaba con Rukia pendiente de cada pequeña cosa de ella. Cada vez que la miraba así débil y atada a una cama le dolía con toda el alma pero lo soportaba porque una tenía la esperanza que despertara. Su padre tuvo que inducirle el coma para que aceptara los medicamentos que le daba ya que su cuerpo los rechazaba constantemente. Como shinigami, la medicación entre los dos mundos era muy diferente.

Sintió una suave caricia en su cabeza y se quedo quieto pro un momento. Quería que fuera Rukia quien le acariciara así pero, no quería volver a abrir los ojos y encontrarse a su padre, a sus amigos o a sus hermanas dándole "apoyo". El no quería apoyo, él quería a Rukia.

La habitación en donde estaban era subterránea, debían mantener a Rukia escondida porque varias veces habían venido shinigami a buscarla. Lo del secuestro seguía en pie. Su padre le sorprendió mucho al traerlo ahí, incluso tenia supresores de energía espiritual.

Levanto al cabeza en trance, necesitaba comer algo pero tenía que revisar los estándares de Rukia. Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido en cuento la vio ahí acostada en la cama sonriéndole. Estaba despierta. Estaba ahí sonriéndole.

—Rukia— susurró queriendo llorar de felicidad. La abrazo contra su pecho. Era ella realmente. Su pequeña y fuerte shinigami estaba ahí.

—Ichigo…me estas aplastando idiota. — si era ella. Se aparto un poco de ella y tomo su rostro en sus manos. Parecía realmente enferma pero tenía ese brillo en los ojos que era característica de ella. Era tan hermosa.

Rukia se quedo inmóvil en los brazos de Ichigo. ¿Estaba en un sueño? Realmente era Ichigo que la veía así. La miraba y eso bastaba para sentirse acariciada, para sentirse querida. Una sola mirada le estaba quitando el aliento. Y su eso era solo con una mirada, lo que sentía con su tacto, como le acariciaba la mejilla y el mentón era indescriptible.

Tenía que ser un sueño. En definitiva tenía que ser un sueño. Un maravilloso sueño.

—Tiene que ser un sueño — susurro.

—No lo es, no lo es Rukia, es real. — le susurro besando su frente. Era tan linda e irreal. Su piel era como la ambrosia más dulce. Adictiva y deliciosa.

¿Por qué estuvo tantos años sin esto? Había sido tan ciego, tan estúpido pensando que Rukia siempre iba a estar ahí, que iba a permanecer a su lado en todo, que no tendría una relación con otro. Que tonto había sido.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto intentando razonar.

—Tu enfermedad empeoro. Estuviste inconsciente por 5 días.

— ¿5 días? Pero…¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Nii-sama? — su rostro se oscureció — ¿Y Hiroto?

—Estas en la clínica de mi padre, bueno debajo de ella.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Rukia, hay algo que tienes que saber. — tomo una buena bocanada de aire, no sabia como lo iba a tomar pero de algo estaba seguro, no se iba a poner a saltar de felicidad gritando "!si! me secuestraste vamos a Chappyland" bueno quizá por lo de Chappyland si se pusiera así, pero por el secuestro en definitiva no. — Te secuestre.

Rukia se quedo quieta procesando todo.

— ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? — gritó. De repente ya no se sentía cansada o desorientada. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así idiota? ¿No piensas?

—Tenía que hacerlo.

—No, no tenías. Es una idiotez, te van a encarcelar. Mi hermano te va a matar.

—Tu hermano planeo todo. Él me dio la idea y planeo todo. Era la única forma de sacarte de ese tonto matrimonio arreglado. Ese tipo estaba planeando apoderarse del clan Kuchiki y Byakuya no podía hacer nada. Era la única forma de salvarte de eso.

— ¿Nii-sama? Entonces la cosa cambia. Hay que irnos de aquí. No dejaremos el sacrificio de Nii-sama sea en vano.

—Oye ¿Por qué rayos por Byakuya? yo soy el que se sacrifico y no toques eso — dijo impidiendo que se sacaras las agujas y cables que tenia.

—Ichigo, solamente fuiste por mí porque Nii-sama te lo ordeno. Si no fuera por él seguramente me hubieras sido el padrino de la boda.

—Oye, a mi Byakuya no me ordeno nada. Me dijo el plan y yo acepte. Además como rayos quería que supiera que era un matrimonio arreglado y que estabas enferma si cuando ese idiota vino te quedaste callada.

—Yo a ti no te debo ninguna explicación — dijo un poco enojada.

—Si me las debes Rukia. Si desde un principio me hubieras dicho que iba todo esto nunca hubiera dejado que te regresaras con ese tipo. Pero no, la niña quería andar de misteriosa y sufrida.

—Cállate yo no andaba misteriosa ni sufrida. No sabes que tan difícil fue decirte que era mi prometido, en especial a ti.

— ¿Y tú crees que se me iba a ser más fácil verte desposada a otro? Maldición, sobre mi cadáver iba a dejarte hacerlo. — Suspiro, seguir peleando no iba a resolver nada —Escucha, de todos modos hay algo que tienes que saber, me voy a Tokio.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Me aceptaron en la universidad de medicina de Tokio. Ya que has despertado, me voy mañana Rukia.

— ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?

—Es tu decisión, puedes venir conmigo o quedarte aquí escondida con mi familia.

—Pero… ¿me secuestraste para dejarme?

—No Rukia, pero no puedo obligarte a nada. Qué más quisiera yo que llevarte conmigo pero es tu decisión. — se acomodo en el sillón y se quedo pensando. Le iba a decir que no quería ir con él. Ella necesitaba estar con su hermano y sus amigos. Era todo lo que ella conocía, no podía solo decirle que se fuera con él como si nada. Todo había estado mejor planeado en su cabeza. Su plan consistía en que una vez se recuperara tomarla y llevársela a Tokio. Pero claro, tenía que hablar. Él siempre era mejor con las acciones no con las palabras. Quizá cambiaría de opinión si le dijera que la amaba. En cuanto surco ese pensamiento lo desecho de inmediato. No estaba preparado para decirle sobre sus sentimientos.

—Quiero ir contigo Ichigo. — contesto mirándolo a los ojos. No iba a quedarse sin él. Tenía la oportunidad de su vida, solamente tenía que tomarla. Su hermano estaba de acuerdo con ello y no podrían encontrarlos en Tokio.

El rostro de Ichigo cambio de inmediato.

— ¿En serio? — tomo las pequeñas manos de Rukia envolviéndolas con las suyas. Eran tan diferentes, las de ella eran pequeñas delicadas, ni siquiera se notaba que empelaba la espada, en cabio las de Ichigo eran toscas, grandes y llenas de callos lo que decía que tanto trabajo había tenido en su vida.

—Si Ichigo. Hay que irnos. —Contesto más segura. el solo pensar un futuro solamente con él le inundaba el corazón de alegría.

—Vámonos. Solo hay que decirle al viejo que cuando tenga los resultados de tus exámenes se comunique con nosotros.

— ¿Los resultados?

—No esperabas que te iba a dejar así enferma verdad. Sea lo que sea tu enfermedad la vamos a superar.

— ¿Vamos? Oye esta enfermedad es solo mía. No tienes porque involucrarte. — ¡Dios santo! se había olvidado completamente de ello. Su enfermedad. La que heredo de Hisana. No quería que Ichigo se metiera en ello, solamente le seria mas difícil verla partir.

—Quiero involucrarme, tampoco te dejare sola en esto pequeña. — lo dijo tierno, no era un insulta como siempre, era con cariño. Por primera vez le gusto que le dijeran algo sobre su estatura.

—No soy pequeña — dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y con una voz que tenía un toque sexy oculto, sexy e hipnótico.

Ichigo se rio. Sin ninguna preocupación rio con Rukia.

—Ichigo, realmente quiero hacerlo esto sola, si yo muero, sería menos doloroso para ti.

—Tonta, no vas a morir — lo dijo tan seguro que hasta ella misma lo creyó. Ese hombre siempre hacia lo m ismo, le miraba de esa forma, le hablaba con esa voz, la atraía con ese aroma y ella se creía todo, él podía decirle que las vacas daban chocolate y ella lo creería de inmediato sin dudarlo. —Digas lo que digas no te dejare hacerlo sola, me necesitas Rukia y yo voy a estar ahí para ti siempre.

—Imbécil — le contesto pero no a manera de insulto. No tenía esa intención. Solamente quería decirle así para sentirse más ella. Para volver a su roll de siempre.

* * *

><p>La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro nada podía quitársela. Estaban ya en el aeropuerto, recién habían despedido a la familia y solo esperaban en la fila para subirse en el avión. Ichigo estaba más que calmado solamente esperando. Rukia por otra parte estaba nerviosa. Nunca se había subido a un avión. Le daba miedo subir. Esa cosa no era confiable.<p>

—Ichigo, ¿Y si algo sale mal? — pregunto renegando.

—No va a salir nada mal Rukia.

—Pero… ¿y si se cae? O algo por el estilo

—No pasara nada. — dijo ya un poco cansado de las tonterías de Rukia. No les iba a pasar nada. Esa chica era paranoica.

—Ichigo — llamó esta vez más débil. Ichigo volteo algo frustrado pero en cuanto vio que las piernas de Rukia comenzaban a fallar.

Rukia comenzó a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado pero no por el avión, y luego sus piernas fallaron, por suerte aterrizo en el pecho de Ichigo. Las manos de este la envolvieron protectoramente y su rostro se veía con marcas obvias de angustia.

—Rukia ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—Sí, si estoy bien. Solo, me sentí rara por unos momentos eso es todo.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque si quieres no quedamos unos días más, o nos vamos en autobús.

—No, no yo…quiero ir en avión — dijo no muy convencida. Ese pequeño ataque le había recordado que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, quizá nunca tenga la oportunidad de subir a un avión de nuevo.

Esta vez fue Ichigo el que estaba nervioso y pendiente de Rukia. La había soltado pero se quedo agarrando su mano. Necesitaba estar cerca y al pendiente por si algo le pasaba. Necesitaba protegerla.

Cuando estaban volando Rukia perdió todos sus miedos. Era divertido ver las ciudades desde tan alto. Era como subirse a un gran edificio y tener una vista panorámica enorme. Ni siquiera sentía que se estaba moviendo.

—Ichigo mira es toda Karakura. Es muy pequeño.

—El burro hablando de orejas. ¡Auch! —Recibió un buen golpe en el brazo. — Eres un inmaduro

— ¿Inmaduro yo? pero si tu eres la loca que me acaba de golpear.

— ¿Loca? Maldito perro.

— ¿Perro? ¿Por qué rayos me llamas perro?

—Tienes razón incluso los perros tienen más modales que tu.

La discusión siguió hasta que ambos se dejaron de hablar mirando hacia diferentes direcciones. Los demás pasajeros precitamente aplaudieron por que se había callado. Ichigo los maldijo a todos entre dientes.

Siguieron en silencio un rato hasta que una chica se acerco al asiento de Ichigo.

—Tú eres el del periódico — lo reconoció al instante. Un chico sexy jamás pasaba desapercibido. Y menos con el escándalo que armo hacia poco.

Ichigo no podía creer que aun siguiera con eso. Los días después de que Rukia se había ido muchas chicas fueron a su casa o lo acosaron por esa maldita foto, pero él nunca les prestó atención. Solo pensaba en Rukia.

—Si soy yo. — contesto malhumorado. Parecían años desde ese tonto anuncio, que había iniciado todo esto.

— ¿Y todavía necesitas novia? — estaba insinuándose descaradamente. Se sentó en su regazo y le acaricio el pecho. A Ichigo no hacía nada. Claro pero si se notaba que le gustaba al infeliz. Como ella si tiene pecho, es alta y no está enferma. Rukia apretó su puño todo lo que pudo. Esa chica no notaba que ella estaba ahí. Su acompañante.

Ichigo casi quería reírse de esa chica. Pobre, tanta falta de seguridad en estos días era muy común. También la falta de cerebro. Mira que venir a tratar de seducirlo de esa forma. Ya no había respeto. Además ella no tenía oportunidad contra Rukia. No le llegaba ni a los talones. Ella podía ponerse a bailar en un tubo semidesnuda pero era fácilmente opacada por Rukia, ahí sin hacer nada solamente su presencia bastaba para que ignorara todo lo demás. Si realmente creía que esa actitud de fácil iba a llevarla a alguna parte estaba muy equivocada.

—Quítate — ordeno serio.

—Oh vamos querido, yo sería muy buena novia. Si me rechazas te perderías de mucho. — acerco sus labios a los de él pero Ichigo la esquivo.

No iba a volver a decirle otra vez, la aventó de sus piernas. No bruscamente pero si lo suficiente como para que no le quedaran ganas de volver a intentarlo.

— ¡Que poco caballeroso! — dijo enojada.

—Un caballero solo trata bien una dama. Y aparte de mi no veo a ninguna — dijo Rukia con el mentón arriba.

—Cállate enana. — Le dijo la chica bruscamente — Parece que de pecho no es lo único que tienes poco.

Rukia quería echársele encima y arrancarle los ojos. Pero se controlo. Volteo a ver a Ichigo quien esperaba su respuesta.

—Y también veo que no solo de pecho tienes mucho, después de todo, la estupidez es infinita. Oh y querida, el relleno y las extensiones se esconden mejor. — ¡PAW! Un derechazo a la quijada. ¡Nocaut! Fuera de combate. Rukia era la ganadora.

Ichigo estaba riéndose de lo más divertido. Pero Rukia estaba enojada con él.

—aun hueles a ella — dijo con una actitud seca.

—Vamos Rukia yo no le di entrada.

—No evitaste que se sentara sobre ti.

—Eso no significa nada. — actuaba como una pareja de novios. Ichigo se sentía culpable por lo que paso y ni siquiera era su culpa. — ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me disculpe?

—Si eso quiero, y quiero que te a…— de nuevo otro ataque de vértigo. Se sentía débil, quería desmayarse. Iba a desmayarse. Ichigo lo noto y cargándola la sentó sobre sus piernas. Comenzó a Rebuscar en su chaqueta las medicinas de Rukia, eran unas pequeñas capsulas que inhibían los síntomas de vez en cuando. Había veces que no funcionaban y tenía que recurrir a medidas más extremas. Como sedarla y llenarla de fármacos diferentes esperando que alguno funcionara. Lamentablemente no se podía hacer nada si aun no determinaban la enfermedad, solo aliviar los síntomas por un rato. Prácticamente estaban trabajando a ciegas. Y para colmo, como su clínica era pequeña no contaban con el equipo necesario para hacer esos análisis. Dijo su padre que el laboratorio donde había ido tendría los exámenes hasta dentro de dos semanas. Demasiadas parejas copulando hacia que tuvieran demasiado trabajo, todo en pruebas de embarazo y pruebas de ADN. Malditas personas calenturientas.

Ichigo decidió mejor hacerle los análisis a Rukia en el hospital general de Tokio Sin duda estarían más rápido.

Rukia logro calmarse con las medicinas pero estaba vulnerable.

—Ichigo tengo miedo. — le susurro al oído. Estaba pegada a él lo más que podía.

—No tienes porque, estoy contigo. — le devolvió igualmente al oído. Se supone que estaban en pleno avión con otros pasajeros observando pero les valía.

—Ichigo, si muero…

—De nuevo con eso. Joder Rukia no vas a morirte.

—Ichigo, si lo hago…

—no lo harás.

—con un demonio, trato de decirte algo importante, deja de interrumpir. — se sereno nuevamente. — si muero, no quiero irme sin hacer algo. De antemano lo siento.

— ¿Sentirlo? ¿Por qu…?

Rukia tomo su rostro en sus pequeñas manos y sin que él se lo esperara lo beso.

Hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo. Era tan delicioso. Sus labios eran cálidos y parecía que quemaban. Se estremeció entera cuando Ichigo le correspondió.

Ichigo no estaba mejor. Estaba completamente loco. ¿Alguna vez han recordado la primear vez que probaron el chocolate? Una sorpresa, delicioso, adictivo, te ponía feliz y siempre quería más. El chocolate marca Rukia te hacía sentir eso multiplicado por mil. Sus labios eran tiernos e implacables siempre pidiendo más. E Ichigo quería dárselo. Quería dárselo todo. Estaban en el cielo. Y no, no se refería a estar volando sobre las nubes en una gran caja con alas. Ese simple beso, inexperto, lleno de sentimientos, los estaba llevando al mismísimo paraíso.

Se separaron por falta de aire y de repente a ambos se les antojo no depender de él. Dejar de respirar. Se vieron a los ojos sin vergüenza, sin pedir ni tener que dar explicaciones. Rukia acaricio el rostro de Ichigo dibujando su labio inferior.

¿Por esto pedía perdón? Encantado le rogaría que lo repitiera. Esa mujer tenía total control sobre él.

—Entonces ¿ya estas mejor?

—Mejor que nunca.

—Tiendo a tener ese efecto — dijo bromeando.

—Ya quisieras idiota. No es por ti si no por las medicinas.

—Repítetelo a ti misma.

* * *

><p>Llevaba exactamente una hora despierto pero no se había levantado de su cama. Tenía que ir a presentarse a su nueva universidad pero realmente no quería levantarse. Solamente observaba a la pequeña figura que estaba su lado. Se vía como un ángel. Si, un hermoso y divino ángel desnudo.<p>

Acaricio su brazo y un deseo profundo y devastador se encendió en el. Cuando tenía a Rukia así siempre era lo mismo. Solo que aunque las circunstancias parecieran otras, él nunca la había tocado. Estaba demasiado débil para eso y con sus constantes ataques de vértigo, desmayos y demás cosas lo último en que quería pensar era en "Esa" otra cosa.

Rukia se revolvió molesta.

— ¿Ya es de mañana? — pregunto para cerciorarse. Casi siempre tenía el sueño irregular y se levantaba a media noche.

—Si. — contesto Ichigo. La shinigami se obligo a levantarse como ahora era su costumbre lo primero que hizo fue tomarse la temperatura. No se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba la parte de arriba de la pijama. Cuando lo hizo golpeo al shinigami sustituto. Pero no le molesto del todo. Le avergonzaba pero cada vez que despertaba así Ichigo la miraba con tanto deseo, parecía un animal que estaba a punto de atacar. Y ella quería que atacara.

—Maldita sea Ichigo ¿Cuántas malditas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de hacer esto? — le dijo simulando estar enojada pero Ichigo parecía como embobado. Se abrocho su pijama azul marino a botones, a Ichigo medio regreso al mundo real.

—Oye tus eres la que a media noche dijiste que tenías calor y comenzaste a desnudarte. Además eres…— quería decirle que era hermosa, una divinidad, un ángel caído del cielo pero él nunca diría eso. —…Pasable. No sé para que te cubres, eres una egoísta.

—Oh tienes razón ~Kurosaki-kun~ hay que compartir con el mundo lo que tengo.— uso ese tonito qué el tanto odiaba.

— ¡NO! Olvídalo cúbrete. Y ponte una falda larga no me gusta que andes con esas faldas cortitas en la calle.

—Celoso. — dijo divertida. Le sonrió. Se inclino hasta él y lo beso. Desde esa escena en el avión, su relación había evolucionado. Ambos eran demasiado felices. Aunque aun no habían hablado de eso, ni siquiera habían tocado el tema.

Ichigo se levanto para prepara el desayuno. Su apartamento era pequeño. Demasiado pequeño, solamente era una sala-comedor, una pequeña cocina, un baño y una habitación.

Era pequeño pero quedaba cerca de la universidad y del hospital.

—Rukia, hoy es el día.

— ¿Qué día?

—Los análisis, hoy darán los resultados.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Vaya como ha evolucionado esta historia!<strong>

**Al principio iba a ser un one-shot, luego pense en hacerlo de dos capitulos y ¡BAM! ****Salio esto.**

**Vamos, cordialmente los invito a dejar reviwes. ¡Sean caritativos!**

**Falta poco para que acabe, aunque Hiroto y Byakuya aun tienen más que dar. **

**Tania Walker. **


End file.
